


StrayChat

by Chenasaur24601



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Help, Humor, M/M, Memes, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: ThotPatrol: Excuse me, what is this?ThotPatrol: And why am I the ‘ThotPatrol’Hoe: Well my lovely Maknae. This is now our GROUPCHAT!YouBetterRunBinnie: YEETChangbin:…..Changbin changed his name to SeungminUrScaringMeSeungminUrScaringMe: Someone please help





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE
> 
>  
> 
> Stray Chat
> 
> Kangaroo: Chan  
> Bear: Woojin  
> YouBetterRunBinnie: Seungmin  
> SeungminYourScaringMe: Changbin  
> Memelix: Felix  
> Squirrel: Jisung  
> Thot: Minho  
> ThotPatrol: Jeongin  
> Hoe: Hyunjin 
> 
> (These are their Group Chat names so you don't get confused, they will change throughout the chat tho)

SKZ

 

Thot: Hows it going hoes?

 

Kangaroo: Hows it going, bros.

 

Thot: SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE

 

Kangaroo: YEE YEE

 

Hoe: Great, u?

 

Thot: Gr8

 

ThotPatrol: Excuse me, what is this?

 

ThotPatrol: And why am I the ‘ThotPatrol’

 

Hoe: Well my lovely Maknae. This is now our GROUPCHAT! 

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: YEET

 

Changbin:…..

 

Changbin changed his name to SeungminUrScaringMe

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: Someone please help

 

Squirrel: No.

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: I feel betrayed

 

Memelix: whentheyaskhowuareyoujustsaythatyoourfinewhenyournotreallyfinewhenyournotreallyfinebutyoucantgetintoitbecausetheywouldneverunderstand

 

Kangaroo: um

 

Kangaroo: what

 

Bear: stop bullying my child

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: Why do you never show me this kind of love

 

Bear: no comment

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: Chan, will u love me?

 

Kangaroo: why of course<3

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: i feel loved

 

Memelix: yeah but Chan is nice to literally everyone

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: stfu Felix

 

Kangaroo: oi, stop being mean to each other 

 

Bear: This is not the family i raised

 

Thot: 1. wtf 2. Woojin, you are not my mother

 

Thotpatrol: *Dramatic gasp

 

Hoe: Did you just….

 

Hoe: you know what. Never mind.

 

Kangaroo: You take that back rn Minho

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: honestly if anything, Chan really has been raising us.

 

Bear: Yes, but who is the one taking care of you when he is being an absolute crackhead. 

 

Memelix: the man has a point.

 

Kangaroo: Me? Crackhead? When?

 

Bear: Just yesterday you and Felix were doing cartwheels down the dorm halls while blasting ‘Lullaby’ on the speakers.

 

Memelix: Yes. But can you blame us?

 

Bear: When Hyunjin starts crying over Jinyoung’s vocals, yes. I can blame you.

 

Hoe: BUT THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL

 

Kangaroo: Yes:’)

 

Squirrel: Y’all and ur gay asses

 

Thotpatrol: says the person who was literally grinding against Minho during a live show.

 

Memelix: the maknae just E X P O S E D you

 

Squirrel: I’m a victim of cyberbullying?

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: welcome to the club

 

 

SKZ

 

Memelix: HIT OR MISS

 

Kangaroo: I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS HUH?!?

 

Memelix: u gotta boyfrien i bet he doesn’t KISS YA

 

Kangaroo: M W A H

 

Memelix: HE GON FIND ANOTHER GIRL AND HE WONT MISS YA

 

Kangaroo: HE GON SCRRT AND HIT THE DAB LIKE WIZ KHALIFA

 

Bear: I regret all my life decisions leading up to this point.

 

Kangaroo: even meeting me??:(

 

Bear: no, ily

 

Kangaroo: <3

 

Squirrel: DISGUSTING

 

Bear: ur just jealous bc i have a boyfriend and u don’t 

 

Squirrel: no

 

Memelix: We all know that u thirsting over Minho.

 

Squirrel: NO. THATS RIDICULOUSS

 

ThotPatrol: ur conversations with me beg to differ *cough cough*

 

Hoe: EYYYYYY

 

SeungminYourScaringMe: JEONGIN DOING THE LORDS WORK

 

Squirrel: JEONGIN IM GOING TO MURDER YOU

 

ThotPatrol: ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME

 

Thot:……

 

Bear: i raised a snake

 

Memelix: you tried your best.

 

The Little Devil (privet chat)

 

Squirrel: Jeongin where are you

 

ThotPatrol: does it look like I’m going to tell you?

 

Squirrel: HOW COULD YOU EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS

 

ThotPatrol: BC YOU OBVIOUSLY WOULD BE A GREAT COUPLE

 

Squirrel: THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU E XPOSE ME??

 

ThotPatrol: boi i am the maknae, its what you signed up for when you told me all ur secrets. you probably should have talked to Chan about it.

 

Squirrel: because he respects peoples privacy?

 

ThotPatrol: something like that

 

Squirrel: your the worst

 

ThotPatrol: i love yoooou

 

Squirrel: yeah whatever.

 

SKZ

 

Squirrel: do any of you know where Jeongin is?

 

Kangaroo: nope

 

Bear: sorry

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: he is hiding in my closet

 

ThotPatrol: CHANGBIN

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: payback bitch

 

Bear: Chagbin…

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: *buddy

 

Squirrel: thanks Binnie<3

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: Np<3

 

Squirrel: NOW IM GONNA BEAT UR ASS JEONGIN

 

ThotPatrol: GOTTA BLAST

 

Bear: i give up

 

Thot: we don’t blame you hyung

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: I’m cackling right now

 

Memelix: Jisung has Jeongin in a headlock 

 

Hoe: thank you for the commentary Felix

 

Memelix: just keeping y’all updated.

 

Bear: is no one going to break them apart

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: nah, this is entertaining.

 

Hoe: someone should probably do something before Jeongin passes out.

 

Kangaroo: on it.

 

Bear: gr8

 

SeuingminUrScaringMe: AHAHAHA

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: THE POWER CHAN HOLDS IS UNREAL

 

Thot: what happened??

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: HE JUST WALKED INTO THE ROOM AND THEY IMMEDIATELY BROKE APART. IM WHEEZING

 

SeungminUrScaringMe: THEY LOOK SO SCARED

 

Hoe: Chan is literally the fluffiest person ever tho

 

Bear: well. he does hold a lot of authority in this house.

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: STILL

 

Kangaroo: yeah i dont understand either mate.

 

Kangaroo: But they both went to their separate rooms

 

Thot: THEY GOT SENT TO THEIR ROOMS JGDHKFJGHD

 

Memelix: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

ThotPatrol: very funny

 

Squirrel: i can’t believe you’ve done this

 

ThotPatrol: SERVRS U RIGHT FOR NEARLY STRANGLING ME TO DEATH

 

YouBetterRunBinnie: awwwwh our baby boy. Do you need a hug?

 

ThotPatrol: Seungmin, keep your distance. please.

 

YouBetterRunBinnie changed their name to ILYjeongin

 

ILYjeongin: now can i have a hug?

 

ThotPatrol: Hyung, you scare me.

 

SeungminYourScaringMe: ^^^

 

SeungminYourScaringMe: WAIT DOES THIS MEAN I GET TO CHANGE MY NAME TOO???

 

SeungminYourScaringMe changed their name to Memebin

 

Memelix: YEAH BOOOOOI

 

Memebin: SCREEEEEEEEEEEE

 

Hoe: awwh matching couple names<3333

 

Memebin: Hyungjin stfu

 

Bear: I’m gonna stop you right there. We do not need the Jisung and Jeongin thing to start all over again

 

Thot: The kangaroo will eat you

 

Kangaroo: you all saw when Jisung sacrificed the maknae to me

 

Squirrel: that was hilarious 

 

Bear: And then he came back for you.

 

Squirrel: oh yeah. i forgot about that.

 

Kangaroo: Thats how we do it in Australia.

 

Memelix: Is it tho?

 

Hoe: OH MY GOOOOOSH. I THINK I JUST FOUND CHANGBINS DIARY

 

Memebin: HYUNJIN IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP

 

Bear: L A N G U A G E

 

Hoe: GOTTA ZAYNE


	2. Why are you running?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the chapter title. This is going to be wild, lmao.

SKZ

 

Memelix: AND I SAID HEEEEEYEYEEYEEYEEEEYEYE

 

Memelix: HEEEYEYEEEYEEYEYE

 

Memelix: I SAID HEY

 

Kangaroo: WHATS GOIN ON?

 

Memelix: What a bop.

 

Kangaroo: *aggressive Italian shaking*

 

Squirrel: its 2:00am. Go to bed.

 

Kangaroo: you are no fun.

 

ThotPatrol: You woke me up:(

 

Kangaroo: I’m so sorry baby! We will stop:)

 

Squirrel: i feel betrayed 

 

Kangaroo: be quiet, the maknae is trying to sleep

 

Squirrel: and he says he doesn’t have any favorite children...

 

 

SKZ

 

Kangaroo: What the- Is this aloud? What the-

 

Memelix: CHAN. IS THAT A W E E D?! I’M CALLING THE POLICE

 

Kangaroo: FELIX IS THAT A POLICE?! IM CALLING THE W E E D

 

Memebin: 420 what’cha smoking?

 

Bear:….

 

Hoe: hyung, what are they saying?

 

Bear: We may never know.

 

Memelix: you got any sunscreen?

 

Kangaroo: you can’t get sunburnt from a bonfire.

 

Memelix: its for my MARSHMALLOW YOU IDIOT.

 

Kangaroo: BL OCKED AND REP O RTED

 

Thot: Chan and Felix. How much sleep did you get

 

Kangaroo: i actually slept in today!

 

ILYjeongin: great! when did you wake up?

 

Kangaroo: 6:30.

 

Hoe: boi. if. you. don’t.

 

Squirrel: I woke up ten minutes ago.

 

Thot: Jisung, its 12:30.

 

Squirrel: my point exactly.

 

Bear: Felix, when did you wake up?

 

Memelix:….. I was supposed to sleep…..

 

Bear: Oh My God.

 

Memebin: Yeah, gee Felix why would you do that.

 

Memelix: no one back stabs me like this

 

Memelix: Changbin stayed up with me to pull an all nighter.

 

Kangaroo:…..

 

Memebin: its time for me to SCRRT SCRT ON OUTTA HERE

 

Memelix: WAIT FOR ME

 

ThotPatrol: Where are you guys going?

 

Memelix: The Mall

 

ThotPatrol: take me with you!

 

Bear: don’t you dare

 

Memebin: BYEEEEE

 

Thot: well then.

 

Squirrel: i can’t believe they didn’t offer for me to come with them.

 

Kangaroo: well its probably a good thing bc Woojin and I are going to go hunt them down.

 

Squirrel: Can I come with you?

 

Bear: No.

 

Squirrel: thats fair.

 

 

HeLP

 

 

Memelix added Hoe, Thot, ThotPatrol, Squirrel, ILYjeongin, and Memebin

 

Memelix: please help.

 

ILYjeongin: y’all got yourselves into this mess.

 

ThotPatrol: I didn’t 

 

Memebin: you said you wanted Chinese so you followed us to the mall. Yes, you did.

 

ThotPatrol: i still haven’t got my Chinese.

 

Hoe: Are they actually tracking you bc you pulled an all nighter?

 

Memebin: IKR?!

 

ILYjeongin: i actually think its bc you ran away from the dorm to a undisclosed location

 

Memelix: now thats just ridiculous

 

ILY: k.

 

Memebin: CHAN AND WOOJIN ARE IN THE MALL. I REPEAT. CHAN AND WOOJIN ARE IN THE MALL

 

Memelix: I’M TAKING THE MAKNAE AND RUNNING

 

Memebin: DONT LEAVE ME FELIX

 

ThotPatrol: thank god I don’t have to be with Changbin

 

Memebin: OFFENEDED

 

Memelix: HOW DID THEY FIND US

 

ILYjeongin: you guys ALWAYS go to the mall, its not a surprise.

 

Memebin: AFHSJHF I THINK IVE BEEN SPOTTEDE

 

Hoe: RUN CHANGBIN RUN

 

Memebin: BITCH BYE 

 

Thot: rest in piece

 

Squirrel: more like rest in pieces. lmao good luck.

 

Memebin: UR NOT HELPING JISUNG

 

Hoe: BOY GET OFF UR DAMN PHONE AND RUN

 

Memebin: SHIT U RITE

 

 

Hyunjinnie<3 (privet chat)

 

 

Kangaroo: Hyunjin, my favorite child.

 

Hoe: yeeeeeees?

 

Kangaroo: can you pleeeeease tell me where Felix, Changbin, and Jeongin are hiding?

 

Hoe: I’m sorry Channie:( but I promised i wouldn’t tell.

 

Hoe: I don’t want to break my promise

 

Kangaroo: Thats ok<3 still love you

 

Hoe: u too<3

 

 

Han Solo (privet chat)

 

 

Bear: My favorite child

 

Squirrel: we both know thats a lie.

 

Bear: fine. whatever.

 

Bear: where are Felix, Changbin and Jeongin?

 

Squirrel: like I’m going to tell you.

 

Squirrel: i am loyal to my brothers

 

Bear: I will buy you bubble tea from the mall.

 

Squirrel: Felix and Jeongin are in the Chinese Restaurant, Changbin is in Gucci.

 

Bear: thank you<3 what flavor do you want?

 

Squirrel: Strawberry.

 

 

HeLP

 

 

Memelix: GUYS

 

Memelix: WOOJIN HAS FOUND US, WE ARE SECONDS AWAY FROM DEATH.

 

ThotPatrol: HOW DID HE FIND US?!?! I WAS JUST QUIETLY ENJOYING MY CHINESE FOOD.

 

Thot: u poor children.

 

Memelix: GRAB A TO GO BOX JEONGIN WE ARE LEAVING.

 

Memebin: JFKJHSK

 

Memebin: RED ALERT. RED. A L E R T

 

Memebin: I WAS BUYING A GUCCI BAG WHEN CHAN WALZTED IN HERE

 

Hoe: wait? ur buying Gucci without me???:(

 

Memebin: IM SORRY, BUT RN I NEED TO LEAVE

 

Memelix: BITCH ME TOO

 

ILYjeongin: I’m praying for u 2

 

ThotPatrol: WHOS THE RAT?

 

ThotPatrol: WAS IT YOU SEUNGMIN?

 

ILYjeongin: No?

 

Memelix: please, it HAD to be JISUNG

 

Squirrel: whaaaaaaat??? Me??????

 

Thot: very convincing.

 

Memelix: SHITAHITHSITHSIHTHIS 

 

Memebin: NOOOOO FELIX!!!

 

Memebin: I NEVER GOT 2 TELL YOU HOW I FELT

 

Hoe: wait what?

 

Memebin: NORUFKS

 

 

SKZ

 

 

Kangaroo: ladies and gentlemen.

 

Kangaroo: we got’em 

 

ThotPatrol: Jisung I’m going to murder you

 

Squirrel: I’m sorry, i got bribed.

 

ILYjeongin: SO IT WAS YOU

 

Squirrel: yes. but this bubble tea tastes AMAZING

 

Memelix: bro, im so disappointed in you.

 

Squirrel: come on Felix, we know u would have don’t the same thing.

 

Memelix: u right.

 

Memelix: but I’m still mad

 

Memebin: at least i got my gucci purse.

 

Bear: young man, do you even have the money for that?

 

Memebin: thats besides the point.

 

Thot: boi

 

ILYjeongin: well then, today was eventful.

 

Bear: don’t you guys ever run away again.

 

Kangaroo: and don’t take my car.

 

Thot: wait, y’all can drive?

 

Memelix: *cough cough* ANYWAYS

 

Memelix: i think we learned our lesson

 

Bear: good.

 

Memelix: to go to bed before 3:00am. 

 

Bear: oh lord.

 

Hoe: GUYS WAIT

 

Hoe: Changbin, my lovely member. Would now be the time to tell Felix how you felt?

 

Memebin: ahahaha. very funny Hyunjin, what would make u think i had feeling for him????

 

Memelix: wait wut

 

Kangaroo: WAIT WHAT

 

Hoe: u said urself u ‘didn’t get to tel him how you felt’

 

Memebin: HAHAHAHA NO I DIDNT HAHAHAHAHA

 

Hoe: i got the recites 

 

Memebin: JEONGIN, COME WITH ME WE ARE RUNNING AWAY AGAIN.

 

Bear: DONT U DARE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT FORGET TO LEAVE FEEDBACK AND TO SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE!


	3. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these ghosts and I still can't find me a boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* adam

SKZ

 

Hoe: Whats good gays?

 

Hoe: *guys

 

Thot: no that first one was pretty accurate.

 

Kangaroo: well….

 

Thot: Chan you can’t say anything we know you and Woojin were making out last night.

 

Kangaroo: u rite

 

Bear: how did you know that

 

Thot:…..

 

Thot: IT WAS THE MAKNAES FAULT

 

Bear: Jeongin wtf

 

Kangaroo: how.

 

ThotPatrol: you guys were up really late, i was thirsty, i got up to get a glass of water, you two were making out on the couch, 

 

ThotPatrol: I have never pulled a 360 faster than that moment

 

Bear: but you went around and told everyone else

 

ThotPatrol: yes.

 

Kangaroo changed ThotPatrols name to Snitch

 

Snitch: wow. thanks.

 

Kangaroo: its more accurate

 

Snitch: ur a gr8 father

 

Kangaroo: thank u

 

ILYjeongin: what is this family

 

Squirrel: idk, ILYJEONGIN

 

ILYjeongin: i do love Jeongin

 

Snitch: stop

 

ILYjeongin: i love yoouuuuuuuuuu

 

Snitch: please

 

ILYjeongin: ILYILYILYILYILYILYILYILYILYILY

 

Snitch: GOD PLEASE HELP ME

 

Kangaroo: nah this is cute

 

Memebin: <3

 

ILYjeongin: JUST LOVE ME

 

Snitch: STAAAAAHP

 

Snitch: HOLYHFKSURH

 

Memebin: awhh look they’re cuddling

 

Squirrel: thats called strangling

 

Memebin: same difference.

 

Squirrel: He has him in a headlock, kissing him to death

 

Memebin: its called LOVE jisung

 

Thot: ur just jelly

 

Squirrel: wwwwhaaaaaaaaaaat??????

 

Thot: i see u

 

Squirrel: uuuuuuuummmmmm

 

Snitch: SOMEONE HELP ME

 

Thot: we are busy.

 

Snitch: SEUNGMIN IS TRYNG TO KILL ME

 

ILYjeongin: ITS CALLED A HUG

 

Snitch: YOU HAVE YOUR LEGS AROUND MY WAIST AND YOU HAVE ME IN A CHOKE HOLD, HOW IS THAT A HUG?@?!?!

 

Thot: anywayyyyyyyyyys

 

Squirrel: ?????

 

Memelix: JISUNG U IDIOT, NOW IS UR CHANCE

 

Squirrel: FOR WHAT

 

Hoe: I’m literally screaming

 

Kangaroo: we know, we can hear you.

 

Bear: plz stop.

 

Hoe: NEVER

 

Thot: Jisung, do you want to go out to lunch with me???:))

 

Memebin: omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

 

Squirrel: uhmm

 

Hoe: say YES you I D I O T

 

Squirrel: yes.

 

Kangaroo: MY TWO BABYS NFDKJFKJSF

 

Thot: bye fam, well be back;)

 

Hoe: guys

 

Hoe: u do realize that Minho just asked Jisung on a DATE

 

Memelix: AHHHHHAHAHHHHHAHAHAAAAAA

 

Hoe: my OTP:’)

 

Bear: SPEAKING OF OTPS

 

Bear: come out here and look at Seungmin and Jeongin.

 

Kangaroo: awwHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Thot: wait guys, explain whats happening

 

Memelix: Seungmin and Jeongin are passed out on the floor together:’)))))))))

 

Memebin: Seungmin is playing as the big spoon,

 

Memelix: HE HAS HIS ARMS WRAPPED HIM AND IM SOFT

 

Thot: TAKE A PICTURE BC I WANT TO SEE

 

Hoe: yes sir.

 

Thot: k, I’m out, me and Jisung are spending time together, wish me luck;)

 

Memelix: GOOD LUCK HYUNG!

 

Memelix: EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING SO FAST! Jeongin and Seungmin, Minho and Jisung, WHOS NEXT?!?!?

 

Memebin: me and you;)))

 

Kangaroo: SJFKSJHFSKFHSKF

 

Bear: B OOOOOOOOOOOI

 

Hoe: CHANGLIX IS REAL

 

Memebin: IT WAS A JOKE CHILL

 

Memelix: hahahaha yeah

 

Memelix: it was a joke.

 

Memebin: hahahahah exactly

 

Hoe: sounds fake but ok

 

Snitch: guys, i can’t move.

 

Bear: ???

 

Snitch: Seungmin is hugging me like a koala bear.

 

Kangaroo: thats cute.

 

Snitch: help me.

 

Memebin: push him off?

 

Snitch: but he hasn’t been sleeping well lately, and he seems comfy. 

 

Bear: well, have fun then. 

 

Snitch: WAIT NO

 

Hoe: u 2 look so cute

 

Snitchl: PLEASE

 

Kangaroo: Goodnight Jeongin<3

 

Bear: You are helping Seungming sleep, he has been struggling lately.

 

Snitch: really?

 

Bear: He loves you, just let him have his way for tonight

 

Snitch: fine…

 

Bear: thank you, it means a lot. Love you<3

 

ThotPatrol: goodnight.

 

Bear: night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one millionth time. LEAVE FEEDBACK!


	4. Pray for Jisungs kneecaps 2k19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please. Help me in the campaign to protect Han Jisung's kneecaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAAPPY NEW YEEEAR. This one took a while bc my brother came home from Okinawa Japan for the holidays, (he is in the Marine Core.) and we went on a vacation to Bryce Canyon:DDDDD SUPER PRETTY! But anyways, have a fun 2019!

SKZ

 

 

Thot: if you hit yourself and it hurts, are you weak? Or are you strong?

 

Thot: the word CRISP starts at the back of your mouth, and ends in the front.

 

Thot: if i say i feel nothing, does that mean I felt something?

 

Thot: you can always see your nose, your brain just chooses to ignore it.

 

Kangaroo: you ok mate?

 

Thot: are any of us really ok?

 

ILYjeongin: oh boy.

 

Bear: what happened last night?

 

Hoe: yeah man, ur acting really weird.

 

Thot: You have known your parents your entire life, but they have only know you for a fraction of theirs.

 

Memelix: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HE IS SCARING ME

 

Bear: wheres Jisung

 

 

Han Solo (privet chat)

 

 

Bear: Jisung

 

Bear: answer me

 

Bear: jisung

 

Bear: J I S U N G

 

Bear: HAN

 

Bear: HAN JISUNG

 

Squirrel: sorry what?

 

Bear: why didn’t you answer me????

 

Squirrel: i was napping???

 

Bear:……you never take naps…….

 

Squirrel: well, i was tired.

 

Bear: you only take naps when you’re stressed

 

Squirrel: i was tired, me and Minho got home pretty late.

 

Bear: but…. you guys got home at 10:00…….

 

Squirrel: WE GOT HOME PRETTY LATE.

 

Bear: ok, ok, calm down

 

Bear: what are you stressed about?

 

Squirrel: i told u I’m not stressed.

 

Bear: i am the mother, i can sense the stress coming off of you

 

Squirrel: Woojin, thats weird.

 

Bear: just tell me whats on ur mind

 

Squirrel: i don’t want to.

 

Bear: just think of this as a free therapy session

 

Bear: over text

 

Bear: with ur mother

 

Squirrel: god, please stop

 

Bear: tell me whats happening.

 

Bear: SPILL THE TEA

 

Squirrel: OH MY GOD STOP, I WILL TELL YOU OK?

 

Bear: good.

 

Squirrel: Minho and I got in a fight yesterday, and now he won’t talk to me…..

 

Bear:… well what did you guys get in a fight about?

 

Squirrel: well thats the thing, i don’t really know?

 

Squirrel: I was texting Hyunjin, and when I looked up Minho just looked super upset

 

Bear: did you say anything to offend him?

 

Squirrel: but thats just it, i didn’t say anything! He just demanded we go back to the dorms, and then he didn’t talk to me.

 

Bear: insteresting…. i will figure this out

 

GET MINSUNG BACK TOGETHER

 

Bear added Kangaroo, ILYjeongin, Memebin, Memelix, Thotpatrol, and Hoe

 

Bear: alrighty

 

Kangaroo: 1. i was super excited when i saw the chat name

 

Kangaroo: 2. but then i realized they were never together in the first place

 

Bear: yeah well they are about to be

 

Memebin: YEHET

 

Memelix: OHORAT

 

Bear: da fuq

 

Bear: anyways 

 

Kangaroo: KAWALSKI

 

Kangaroo: ANALYSIS

 

Bear: could you guys listen, FOR ONE SECOND?

 

Kangaroo: sorry

 

Bear: AHEM

 

Bear: Jisung said that Minho is upset with him, but he has no idea why. OUR JOB is to find out why Minho is upset, and try to resolve the conflict. Understood?

 

ILYjeongin: yes m’am

 

ILYjeongin: sir

 

Thotpatrol: so who is talking to Minho?

 

Hoe: that would be me

 

Hoe: he needs another 10 to talk to him, the rest of you 6’s can just relax.

 

Kangaroo: wow. thanks.

 

Bear: ok hyunjin, you get on that.

 

Hoe: yes SIR

 

The only person who looks as good as me (privet chat)

 

Hoe: Minhooo~~

 

Thot: yes?

 

Hoe: can we chat?

 

Thot: Sure? what do you need?

 

Hoe: whats up with you and Jisung???

 

Thot: nvm I don’t want to talk

 

Hoe: wait wait

 

Hoe: what happened? Jisung is really worried about what he did to offend you

 

Hoe: he is completely lost

 

Thot: figures

 

Hoe: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 

Hoe: come on bro, you’ve got to resolve this, what happened?

 

Thot: fine. 

 

Thot: we were eating peacefully, and i decided i should tell him how i felt…. So i expressed my feelings towards him, only to find he had been texting you the whole time and had not heard a word i said. He just looked up and kept eating. I know it sounds dumb, but it just made me upset.

 

Thot: i was so nervous to tell him, and he just ignored every word.

 

Thot: I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO MY ENTIRE SPEECH I GAVE TO HIM. AND. HE. IGNORED. EVERY. WORD.

 

Hoe: would now be an appropriate time to say ‘it be like that sometimes’

 

Thot: no.

 

Hoe: u rite. 

 

Hoe: alright Minho. You are the best looking man I know, YOU HAVE TO CONFRONT HIM. 

 

Thot: 1. how do my looks affect anything

 

Thot: 2. he doesn’t CARE ABOUT ME

 

Hoe: WELL STOP BEING AN AGNSTY TEEN FIRST OF ALL

 

Hoe: A HOT MAN LIKE YOU CANT BE S I N G L E FOREVER

 

Hoe: AND SECOND, FLASH BACK TO CHAPTER ONE WHEN WE EXPOSED JISUNGS ASS

 

Thot: K. STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL.

 

Thot: but u right

 

Thot: i need to try

 

Hoe: THATS THE SPIRIT

 

Thot: he is going to except me

 

Hoe: DAMN RIGHT

 

Thot: and if he doesn’t, i will break his kneecaps 

 

Hoe: wait

 

Hoe: no

 

Hoe: MINHO NO

 

 

GET MINSUNG BACK TOGETHER

 

 

Hoe: LADIES AND GENTLMEN

 

Hoe: WE GOT EM

 

Bear: you talked to Minho?

 

Hoe: yee yEE

 

Bear: great. Chan and I talked to Jisung personally

 

Memebin: awwwwwwh~ you talked to him like real parents<3333

 

ILYjeongin: thats honestly so cuteee

 

Memelix: i ship it

 

Kangaroo: we are together Felix.

 

Memelix: I. STILL. SHIP. IT.

 

Kangaroo: yeah well i ship Changlix and you two still won’t admit ur feelings to each other 

 

Memebin: COUGH COUHG. ANYWAYYYYYYS 

 

Thotpatrol: couhg

 

Memebin: cough*

 

ILYjeongin: COUHG

 

Memebin: it was a typo

 

ThotPatrol: I JUST HAVE A SMALL COUHG

 

ILYjeongin: DONT COUHG ON ME

 

ThotPatrol: AHAHAHA

 

Memebin: i hate maknaes

 

Bear: anyways. this is not about you two or me and Chan.

 

Bear: this is about MINSUNG

 

Hoe: well all we can really do is wait and hope Minho does not break Jisungs, kneeco kneeco kneecaps 

 

Kangaroo: what?

 

 

My Boo<3 (privet chat)

 

 

Thot: Jisung?

 

Squirrel: Minho!

 

Squirrel: uhm, hey

 

Squirrel: hows it going?

 

Thot: how do you still manage to be awkward over text

 

Squirrel:…..

 

Thot: anyways,

 

Thot: Hyunjin told me to man up and talk to you, 

 

Thot: and now i expect you to listen to me since you were being a bitch last night and ignoring me.

 

Squirrel: wow. 

 

Squirrel: I’m listening

 

Thot: Last night i was pretty offended, and i thought it was kind of dumb, me being offended that you were accidentally not listening. but then i realized. no. its not dumb. I poured my heart and soul out to you, AND YOU JUST LOOKED UP AT ME AND SAID ‘hm?’ DO YOU KNOW HOW HEART BORKEN I WAS??

 

Squirrel: Oh my gosh I’m so sorry i didn’t know Minho

 

Thot: LET ME RANT BEFORE I FORGIVE YOU YOU ADORABLE LITTLE RODENT

 

Thot: It just hurts that i was stressing for weeks about telling you my feelings, and the second I take the effort to take you out to a fancy dinner with just the two of us you completely throw it away. I poured out the deep feelings i have for you AND YOU LOOKED UP AT ME WITH NOTHING BUT CONFUSION!

 

Squirrel: Wait? your feelings???

 

Squirrel: you like, like me??

 

Thot: YES YOU DUMB ASS I FUCKING LOVE YOU

 

Thot: BUT YOU HAD UR NOSE STUCK IN YOUR PHONE ALL LAST NIGHT THAT YOU MISSED ALL OF IT

 

Thot: SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK OR SAY GOODBUE TO YOUR KNEECAPS

 

Squirrel: I LOVE YOU TOO. 

 

Squirrel: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ALSO, AND IM SO SORRY, BUT WHY ARE WE TALKING IN ALL CAPS,

 

Squirrel: AND WHY WERE YOU GOING TO BREAK MY KNEECAPS?

 

Thot: THAT DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW.

 

Thot: YOU YOU BETTER COME MAKE OUT WITH ME ON MY BED BEFORE I COME IN THE LIVING ROOM TO DO IT WITH YOU INSTEAD

 

Squirrel: I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH IM ON MY WAY

 

 

SKZ

 

 

Kangaroo: do i regret them getting together?

 

Kangaroo: almost.

 

ThotPatrol: lmao me too

 

Bear: oh don’t be too harsh Chan. We did the same thing when we got together

 

Kangaroo: i guess thats true

 

Hoe: at lest there were no kneecaps broken 

 

Memelix: but my ears have had enough

 

ILYjeongin: you two are wearing ear muffs

 

Memebin: and ear plugs

 

ILYjeongin: my point exactly

 

ThotPatrol: can I go jump on them to make them stop kissing?

 

Bear: absolutely not

 

ThotPatrol: awh

 

ThotPatrol: that would be a funny sight.

 

Kangaroo: he is right

 

Bear: CHRIS DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM

 

Kangaroo: sorry

 

 

SKZ

 

 

Kangaroo: I’VE HAD ENOUGH. MINHO, JISUNG BREAK IT UP OR I WILL COME AND JUMP ON YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need chapter ideas, so if you have any ideas i will be ETERNALLY GRATEFUL. Also, if there are any movie/meme/tv/vine references you want in there, i would appreciate that EVEN MORE lmao. Thanks for reading<3


	5. ChANs NoT a VIrGiN?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a big mess lmao. (idk what i was thinking when i wrote this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna know whats sad? when you work super hard on a chapter (chapter 4) and get no feedback:'( 
> 
> LMAO no I'm totally kidding. I just get bitterXD anyways, enjoy the story,

SKZ

 

 

Kangaroo: who is banging in the kitchen?

 

Hoe:….?

 

Hoe: No one?????

 

Squirrel: we are making cookies?

 

Kangaroo: thats not how making cookies should sound

 

Thot: well Woojin is really enjoying himself, eating the cookie dough.

 

Kangaroo: oh

 

Kangaroo: yeah that makes sense.

 

ThotPatrol: what does ‘banging’ mean

 

Squirrel:…..

 

Kangaroo: nothing you should worry about sweetie:)

 

ThotPatrol: but what does it mean?

 

ILYjeongin: i will tell you later

 

Bear: No Seungmin.

 

Bear: You Will Not.

 

Memebin: wait, i got a better question

 

Memebin: who the hell makes those sounds when eating cookie dough?

 

Bear: what? i like cookie dough.

 

Kangaroo: my dear Changbin, If only you knew the half of it

 

Memebin: i don’t even want to know a 1/100 of it

 

Memelix: agreed.

 

Thot: speaking of banging

 

ILYjeongin: oh lord.

 

Bear: tell me you didn’t 

 

Thot: NO

 

Thot: THATS NOT WHAT I MENT. THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME.

 

Squirrel: not yet at least;)

 

Memelix: holy shit. shut up.

 

Bear: I will let that one slide.

 

Thot: COUGH COUGH no, this is about you hyung~~~~

 

Bear: pardon?

 

Thot: come on…

 

Thot: have you and chan ever smashed?

 

Kangaroo: KFDHFKS

 

Kangaroo: I JUST DROPPED MY PHONE

 

Memelix: AHAHAHA

 

ThotPatrol: Woojin hyung just powered off his phone saying, ‘ I’m so done, hyung needs a nap’

 

ThotPatrol: I’m so confused

 

Squirrel: LMAAAOOOOOOO

 

Hoe: OK OK

 

Hoe: but seriously,

 

Hoe: Minho has a point, you two have been together for a while, you two must have had se

 

Hoe: ahem, you two must have ‘smashed' at least once

 

Kangaroo: thanks for that censoring

 

ThotPatrol: I FEEL EXCLUDED

 

ILYjeongin: trust me, its for ur own good.

 

Memebin: Seungmin, how do you know about these things

 

ILYjeongin: i am an educated human being

 

ILYjeongin: and I lived in LA for three years, come on.

 

Memelix: thats tru

 

Hoe: Chan….

 

Kangaroo: why do you want to know about our personal life?

 

Thot: YOU DID DIDNT U

 

Kangaroo: MINHO SHUT UP

 

Memelix: ooooooooooooh. Leader is getting mad

 

Kangaroo: Ahem. I’m sorry. but 1. why is it important

 

Kangaroo: 2. why are we talking about this around the maknae

 

Squirrel: were just curious.

 

ThotPatrol: STOP EXCLUDING ME. I WANT ATTENTION.

 

ILYjeongin: I’ll give you attention~~

 

ThotPatrol: nvm I’m good.

 

ILYjeongin: why must you do me like this

 

Kangaroo: its not important.

 

Thot: yes it is.

 

Kangaroo: H O W IS IT IMPORTANT

 

Hoe: TELL US

 

Kangaroo: LEAVE ME ALONE

 

Thot: N E V E R

 

Kangaroo: I’m gonna take a nap with Woojin.

 

Memelix: NOOOOOOOOOOO

 

ILYjeongin: we will just keep bothering you.

 

ThotPatrol: idk what y’all are talking about, but yeah, we will.

 

Kangaroo: stahp

 

Kangaroo: SEUNGMIN GET OFF OF ME

 

Kangaroo: I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS DORM

 

Kangaroo: I WoNT hESiTAte BItCH

 

Memebin: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

Hoe: SPILL THE TEA CHRIS

 

ILYjeongin: i won’t get off of you<3

 

Kangaroo: you do know i could break your arms right here and now.

 

ILYjeongin: yes. but you won’t.

 

Kangaroo: ugh FINE

 

Squirrel: YEEEEEEEE

 

Kangaroo: Woojin is going to kill me

 

Kangaroo: yes, we had- yes.

 

Thot: BOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

 

Kangaroo: I DONT SEE THE BIG DEAL????

 

Memelix: WHO FUCKING TOPPED?!?!?!

 

 

Kangaroo kicked Memelix out of the group chat

 

 

Kangaroo: language.

 

ThotPatrol: GUYS MY POOR LITTLE BRAIN CAN’T TAKE ALL OF THIS WEIRD STUFF UR SAYING

 

Kangaroo: I’m so sorry baby boy:(

 

Hoe: Felix just got BEET

 

Thot: why the fuck did you spell beat like that

 

 

Kangaroo kicked Thot out of the group chat

 

 

Kangaroo: language pt.2

 

Squirrel: Chan getting down to BUSINESS

 

Memebin: I’m adding them back

 

Kangaroo: dont. you. dare.

 

Memebin: oh come on Chan, lighten up.

 

 

Memebin added Thot and Memelix to the group chat

 

 

Kangaroo: ur the worst

 

Memebin: oh you know you love me

 

Squirrel: i don’t think he does

 

Thot: very mature. Ur a gr8 leader Chan.

 

ILYjeongin: plz don’t get him started:’(

 

Memelix: BUT, LIKE,

 

Memelix: WHEN?????

 

Kangaroo: ugh. it was a while ago, can we not talk about this?

 

Memelix: YOU CANT TELL US UR NOT A VIRGIN AND THEN EXPECT US NOT TO ASK QUESTIONS.

 

Kangaroo: F E L I X

 

Memelix:….

 

Memelix: whoops.

 

ThotPatrol: WAIT WHAT

 

ThotPatrol: Y’ALL WERE TALKING ABOUT CHAN GETTING LAID THIS ENTIRE TIME?!?!?!

 

ILYjeongin: so you know what ‘getting laid’ means but you don’t know what ‘banging' means……????

 

ThotPatrol: WAIAIAIAIAIAIAIT. ALL OF THIS IS GETTING TO ME AT ONCE

 

ThotPatrol: OH GOD

 

ThotPatrol: you guys were talking about, Chan, AND Woojin, HAVING SEX????

 

ThotPatrol: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

ThotPatrol: NOT BOTH OF MY HYUNGS

 

Kangaroo: why are y’all talking about this like its a deadly disease?

 

Memebin: BC MINSUNG MIGHT BE NEXT!

 

Kangaroo: BRO ITS NOT A DISEASE

 

Bear: uhm

 

Bear: why did i wake up to Jeongin crying on the floor, and everyone screaming ‘Chan’s not a virgin’?

 

Bear: please tell me you did not confess

 

Kangaroo: sorry boo

 

Bear: oh lord.

 

Squirrel: I’m pretty sure Jeongin is scarred for life

 

Bear: its just knowing, he SAW us making out on the couch just a few weeks ago, he’ll be fine.

 

Squirrel: oh yeah. i forgot about that.

 

Kangaroo: this is why I did not want to tell you guys, I would be perfectly fine telling ANYONE else.

 

Thot: sorry, we just feel like we have had a breakthrough.

 

Bear: why?

 

Thot: we need to feel triumphant over you two every once in a while.

 

Memebin: yee

 

ILYjeongin: yeah, but back to Felix’s question, Who Topped?

 

Kangaroo: STOP

 

Memebin: COME ON. JEONGIN ISINT IN THE CHAT RN

 

Kangaroo: CAN’T WE TALK ABOUT THIS IN PERSON???

 

Memelix: NO. BECAUSE ME AND CHANGBIN ARENT HOME.

 

Bear: ugh.

 

Kangaroo: i shouldn’t have said anything

 

Memebin: but WHO WAS IT?

 

Bear: Chan. Chan topped.

 

Kangaroo: i feel betrayed.

 

Hoe: WHOO CHAAAAAAAAAAN

 

Kangaroo: PLEASE STOP TEXTING

 

Thot: awe someones embarreseeeeeeeed

 

Kangaroo: YOU WOULD BE TOO IF UR WHOLE SEX LIFE GOT EXPOSED

 

Squirrel: come on guys, cut the man some slack.

 

Memelix: fine, fine, just one more question.

 

Kangaroo: ugh, fine. Woojin why are you not helping me?

 

Bear: I’m enjoying the chaos.

 

Memelix: OK FINAL QUESTION AND THEN WE WILL STOP. 

 

Memelix: Do you guys do this on a regular basis, or was it like, one time?

 

Kangaroo: oof. it was one time, and it was a long while ago.

 

Bear: yeah. honestly, its not my favorite.

 

Memebin: mm. good to know.

 

Kangaroo: how. how is that good to know.

 

Squirrel: well I’m glad thats all out of the way.

 

Bear: yeah, now i want to go back to bed. Chan ur coming with me

 

ILYjeongin: ooooooooOOOOOOH

 

Bear: to take a nap, you pervert.

 

ILYjeongin: ok, ok. chill.

 

Kangaroo: please, my mind is about to combust.

 

Bear: come here.

 

Hoe: JHFKSJFHSKJ YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE

 

Thot: I’M SOFT, OMG

 

Memelix: tell me, whats happening gays?

 

Squirrel: its been like ten minutes, and they decided to fall asleep with Jeongin bc he was crying and JFSKJDHFSKFHRK

 

ILYjeongin: THEY HAVE HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF THEM AND THEY ARE SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM

 

Memebin: I WANT PICS

 

Thot: my heartu.

 

Squirrel: SLAY ME:(

 

Memelix: well today was fun. And it ended super soft. so I’m satisfied.

 

ILYjeongin: yeah.

 

ILYjeongin: but @Chenasaur24601 can’t end a chat like this so,

 

ILYjeongin: why are Felix and Changbin on a date?

 

Memebin:……. its not a date……..

 

ILYjeongin: find friends begs to differ. who takes their friend to a known ‘love spot’ on a bridge to just hang?

 

Memelix: BINCH IM BLASTING

 

Squirrel: WAIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYEYEYEYEY now i really want to write a fluffy story based on the end of that chapter:') Sorry if this was a bit muchLMAO anyways,
> 
> leave feedback, please leave chapter ideas or meme references that i could put in here (I'm kind of lacking) and have a GREAT DAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this? Lmao. If you have any ideas for future chapters you can leave them in the comments, (Please I am really bad at making up ideas, I could use all the help I can get) I also have a crack group chat with GOT7 called DAB7 if you would like to check that out. Also, if you have ideas for group chat names for the members that would also be great. If not, just leave any kind of feedback it helps me so much:')
> 
>  
> 
> SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE


End file.
